


Silver Prince

by AgeOfAlejandro



Series: Drabbles [8]
Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, he tried, odin does love loki, odin's well intentioned (if lackluster) parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeOfAlejandro/pseuds/AgeOfAlejandro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin acknowledges his role in Loki's loss. Perhaps it would have been better to tell him that he isn't Aesir instead of letting him find out alone, but there's no way to change it now. All he can do is play the cards as they fell this time.</p><p>(Perhaps his future self, the king of the next cycle, will do things differently)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Prince

Thor is Frigga's son for all that he isn't her child; Thor is shining, bold, and joyful. A golden prince.  
Loki is Odin's son in ways that Thor can never be for all that Loki isn't his blood; Loki is darker, cooler, and more reserved. The silver prince.  
  
Odin acknowledges his role in Loki's loss. Perhaps it would have been better to tell him that he is not Aesir instead of letting him find out alone, but there's no way to change it now. All he can do is play the cards as they fell this time.  
  
(Perhaps his future self, the king of the next cycle, will do things differently)  
  
  
  
When he returns to the Nine Realms, Loki is broken and Odin wonders if -- hopes that -- he can mend his poor boy's mind. He does love Loki, despite the fact that he had first brought Loki home intending to eventually install him on Laufrey's icey throne. It hurts to see the madness in his son's eyes as Huginn and Muninn follow his boys on Midgard. Loki's pleased smile has jagged edges that grow sharper as Thor fights to take him home. Loki will cut himself on that smile, Odin suspects.  
  
The ravens follow Loki from Germany (where he tries to force the Midgardians to bow to him - _oh Loki_ , he thinks, as one old man stands defiantly and the madness glowing in Loki's eyes burns brighter) to New York (where he rides with the servants of a mad lord of a dead dimension - Loki may truly be lost if he thinks Thanos will keep his promise), and all the while Odin wonders if Loki will accept his help. So like Odin himself, Loki _will not_ be forced into anything, even for his own benefit. Odin is can only hope.


End file.
